In improving microprocessors (i.e., computer processing units or CPUs) manufacturers change the design to make the CPUs more efficient, faster, etc. Often which such improvements and/or new designs the operating requirements of the CPUs change (e.g., the required operating voltage, the required clock speed, etc.). For example, at one time both the central core and input/output interface (I/O) of Intel.RTM. CPUs operated at 5 volts. Then certain CPUs were upgraded and both the central core and I/O interface operated at 3.3 volts. The central core and I/O interface of a new Pentium.RTM. CPU by Intel.RTM. operates at 2.9 volts and 3.3 volts respectively. This trend of operating voltage changes as CPUs are upgraded is expected to continue. The trend of the central core and the I/O interface of a CPU requiring different voltages is also expected to continue.
Commonly when the CPU in a computer is upgraded the mother board of the computer must be manipulated to remove the existing CPU, to install a new CPU, and to accommodate the new CPU (e.g., reconfigure the mother board to adjust for different power and/or clock speed requirements, etc.). To facilitate the removal, installation, and accommodation of CPUs it is known to provide CPUs on an upgrade CPU module (or board) separate from the mother board whereby an old CPU can be removed by simple removal of the entire CPU module and a new CPU can installed by simple installation of an upgrade CPU module.
To further facilitate the ability to upgrade a computer system through the installation of an upgrade CPU, upgrade CPU modules have been manufactured with integral power supplies to convert the voltage supplied by the mother board to the CPU from 5 volts to 3.3 volts as appropriate for the particular CPU (core and/or I/O interface) provided on the CPU module. The power supply provided on the CPU module can also convert the voltage supplied externally from an AC to DC wall adapter (18 volt DC output) or internally from a battery (12 volt DC) to 3.3 volt DC current as appropriate for the CPU core and/or I/O interface. Thus, a CPU module can be manufactured with a power supply to accommodate the CPU on the CPU module without having to change the power supply on the mother board.
However, such prior CPU module (even those with integral power supplies) do not provide feedback information to the mother board (e.g., do not communicate that the power supply to the CPU is below the operating voltage of the CPU). Therefore, there can be sufficient power for the mother board to run and the mother board does not recognize if the power level has not stabilized sufficiently for the CPU to run (e.g., due to a module power supply failure). Therefore, the CPU can be stopped due to a power failure or insufficient voltage while the rest of the mother board continues to run without identifying the CPU power problem. Thus, a power failure message is not communicated to the mother board prompting it to turn off the power supply and protect the rest of the mother board. This situation also can frustrate attempts to identify what is wrong with the inoperable computer.
In addition, such CPU modules (even those with integral power supplies) do not accommodate for upgrade CPUs which require a clock speed different from the clock speed for which the mother board was configured for the original CPU. While the clock speed of a computer can typically be manipulated by modifying the BIOS (typically stored on a chip on the mother board) or changing components, such modification requires the intervention of a knowledgeable person. It is beneficial if the clock speed can be automatically set at the speed required by the new CPU without manipulation of the BIOS or changing components. However, such a feature has not yet been provided.
Prior CPU modules have not provided adequate solutions to these problems.